What Is Up With Emmett?
by Will-alwys-Luv-Jace92
Summary: Emmett gets Edward away from Bella for a while, but of course, can we trust him? Read to find out what he does with Bella to embarrass her before Edward gets back! 1st fanfic
1. I Know Your Up To Something

**Disclaimer: I, Tiz, Sadly do not own these characters, except the principal , everyone else, I will gladly dream about though!**

**BPOV**

I was sitting on the couch with Edward in the middle of the Cullen's family room. Edward was gripping my waist pretty hard so I knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong Edward?"

He looked at me and when I saw that his jaw was clenched it just proved that there _was_ something bothering him.

He said one word, "Emmett."

At that moment Emmett ran into the room with an evil grin. Edward automatically pulled me into his arms protectively.

"_No_!" Edward snarled.

"Why, what ever do you mean, Big Brother?" Emmett said with an innocent chuckle.

Edward's eyes narrowed and a low growl came from his chest.

"Stop humming the Charlie's Angel's theme in your head, I already know what your up to."

"You can't protect her forever!" Emmett yelled as he ran away.

* * *

**AN: My 1st Fanfic, no flames please, an I know the 1st Chap is short but i have already written the whole story so just read the rest plz !**


	2. Can You Do Me A Favor?

**Discalimer: Me no own, Steph do Own. Makes. Me. Sad. /3**

**EmPOV**

_Damn it… Why does he have to have such an annoying power?_

I was sitting on the couch in me and Rosalie's room trying to redo my plan to ultimately embarrass Bella and annoy Edward.

After being in deep thought for 20 minutes, randomly changing my plans and thinking of random songs to keep Edward and Alice off my trail, I finally made a full proof plan.

_Now all I need to do is get Edward away from Bella…_

* * *

I ran back downstairs and went to sit on the floor by Edward and Bella.

"Hey Ed! Can you do me a favor?" I smiled.

_I hope he will do it. I really love my brother and it will mean a lot to me if he did this._

Edward, having apparently heard my thoughts, sighed then nodded his head yes. I jumped up and gave him a bear hug in my excitement.

"Ok, Alice and Rose bought these cookies and want me to give them to Fork's kindergarten class but I'm kind of busy and can't drop them off."

"Why are you busy?" Edward asked. He thought this was suspicious.

"I need to help Rose of course! She has this personal thing and I'm the only one who can help…" I trailed off to show that I really didn't want to go into details.

"Well… ok then, if you really can't go yourself I guess I can do it."

I jumped up and hugged my brother again. After that, I ran into the kitchen and got the cookies that were supposed to be for the hospital's holiday party.

_Esme will kill me but it's worth it. This will be too easy._

**AN: Review plz ; nxt chap is how we get rid of Edward **

* * *


	3. Isn't It Nap Time?

**Disclaimer: I own a cat named Diamond, he is so smexii, but not nearly as smexii as Stephanie's pet, Edward**

**EPOV**

When Emmett ran back in the room a little too excited, I knew something was wrong. I read his mind but to my surprise there were only "pure", as in not troublesome for once, thoughts in his head.

I slowly took the boxes of cookies, staring into his eyes the whole time, trying to find mischief in his excited eyes.

I turned to Bella then and pleaded with my eyes for her to try to stay safe.

"Bella, I love you. I'll be back as soon as possible."

I heard Emmett chuckle and I quickly turned to glare at him.

"I promise." It was meant more as a threat.

_If he does anything to Bella, I'll make his afterlife a living hell._

* * *

After I got to my care, I drove at least 100 mph in order to get back to My Love faster.

When I opened the door to the kindergarten I froze. There were at least 40 children, all thinking wild and random thoughts.

_I love pink! It's such a pretty color!_

_Why do I have to wear shoes? I like to wiggle my toes in the dirt._

_Ew! My mommy made said she is going to cook vegetables for dinner. I hate vegetables!_

_Cindy has weird pony tails. I wonder what would happen if I pulled them._

_I can sing! La! La! La!_

_Sponge bob is cool!_

_Timmy was an average kid that no one understands…_

_Uh! My boogers taste like salt, not sugar! Jess lied to me!_

I felt my knees give out and my head almost explode as I tried to block out the nonsense. Sadly, there were too many kids and I fell to my knees, unable to move and still clutching my head.

* * *

**AN: Review plz! it'll make me happy!**


	4. OMG EMMETT!

**Disclaimer: i want to own, but i never get what i want...**

**EmPOV**

_That should keep him busy for a while. I can't believe how gullible he is sometimes._

I looked at Bella with a devilish grin as soon as I hear Edward's car leave up the drive.

"Welcome, My Dear, to my world."

I saw her eyes widen in either sock or horror.

"Emmett, what are you up to?"

"How about I show up?"

I sat next to her on the couch and petted her hair, watching as she blushed a deep red.

"You know Edward will be back soon and stop what ever you're up to."

"Oh dear sister, I don't think that Edward will be back soon. I believe he has his hands full, or mind if you want to be literal."

I then leaned over and growled in her ear.

"You can't be serious, Emmett!" she yelled as she grew redder.

"Oh yes I am." I leaned in closer and slowly licked her cheek.

"Oh my God, Emmett!" she screamed as she leapt up and started rubbing my spit off her cheek.

"Oh my God! You make me feel so dirty!" She ran into the kitchen and started washing her face.

"Why do you insist on covering my face in your bodily fluids?"

I laughed then dragged her back into the family room.

"Calm down, your blushing."

"That's because you always put me in situations that cause me to blush."

I then leaned close to her again and smelled her hair.

"Aw Bella… what is that smell? You smell so good."

"You know damn well what that smell is."

"Yes, you are right. You smell so good. It's actually inviting, making me want to get closer to you."

_This is way too fun! She is playing right into my hands._

I then pretended to biter her and she squeaked a scream.

"Emmett! You know you can't do that! What about Edward?"

"Trust me, next time he can join us. I bet he wants you right now the same way I do."

"Oh Emmett!" she screamed. "I can't let you do that!"

"It's ok Bella, we're alone and you know I'll protect you."

"But who will protect me from you?"

I then growled playfully and grabbed her and put her on the couch. Then I put my finger in my mouth nonchalantly then stuck it in her ear.

"Oh my God, Emmett! What are you doing?" she screamed loudly.

I laughed quietly to myself.

"Now, now, Bella, why don't we relax a bit? You're skin is redder than I have ever seen it before and Edward will be back soon. We don't want him thinking I'm upsetting you or making you feel uncomfortable."

"Yea, you're right. Edward _would_ make a scene if he saw us right now" she said quietly.

"That a girl, Bella. How about we go get some air outside? Edward is coming back."

* * *

**AN: YAY! LONGEST CHAPTER SO FAR! REview plz! what happens whan Ed comes back?**


	5. What Are You Up2 Em?

**Disclaimer: don't own blah blah...**

**EPOV**

_I'm going to kill Emmett! How could I have trusted him when it comes to Bella?_

As soon as someone noticed me curled on the floor and helped me out of the room, I became furious immediately.

_I knew that Emmett was up to something, he was too excited, but why did I leave him with my precious Bella?_

After I got away from the dreadful school, I jumped in my Volvo and started speeding towards the house. I called Emmett's cell but he had turned it off.

When I pulled up to the yard, he was sitting on the front steps with Bella. I got out of the car and ran up to him.

"What the hell was that for!? So you have any idea how mentally damage that made me? And what about those cookies? That teacher said she wasn't expecting a visit from you or Rose!"

He smiled back at me which just made me angrier. I clenched my jaw in frustration.

"Welcome home Edward! We missed you! Bella and I had a great time while you were gone."

I turned to look at Bella. She still had a pink hint to her cheeks so I knew she had been embarrassed and blushing. I turned back to the only on guilty of doing that to her.

"What did you do to Bella?"

"Aw man! Bella, I told you to relax; now he is on to us."

"Bella, what id he do to you?"

"Nothing… all we did was talk" she said sheepishly. She had her eyes glued to her feet so I knew she was lying.

I took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of my nose.

_Apparently she isn't going to tell me. I guess I'm going to have to just let it go for now._

I straightened up and looked Emmett in the eyes.

"I'll be taking Bella now. Come on, lets get you home to Charlie and then you can get ready for school tomorrow."

"Ok" Bella said as she followed me to the car.

* * *

**AN: im starting to feel bad 4 Ed, he actually has to LIVE with Emmet... but anyways, 1 more chap to go! plz review! no flames though**


	6. Emmett! Im Not A Ho!

**Disclaimer: Don't own twilight, but I own my screwed up imagination and 3 of my friends.. he he... LAST CHAPTER! ENJOY!**

**EmPOV**

_Hehe… now for the real fun to being…_

As soon as Bella and Edward left, I ran into the living room and flipped over the couch. Behind it I found my best idea yet: a micro recorder.

I took it back to my room and shut the door.

_Tomorrow will be a very interesting day for us all…_

* * *

BPOV

I woke up to find Edward in his usual spot in the rocking chair in the corner of my room.

_Any day that I get to wake up to such an Angelic face just has to be a good day for me._

"Morning" I said in a hoarse voice.

He smiled my favorite crooked smile and immediately was by my side, holding me in his arms.

He kissed me and whispered in my ear how much he loves me and how beautiful I look when I first wake up.

* * *

After I was dressed and ready, Edward came back in fresh clothes and drove me to school. He held my hand as we walked to our first hour class. As soon as we sat down a familiar velvety smooth voice came over the intercom.

"Hello students of Forks High! In order to celebrate another year of a low percentage of teen pregnancies in Forks, I, Emmett Cullen and Bella Swan would like to present to you a special audio we created for you to listen to."

I felt Edward stiffen and my face flush as I heard my voice come over the intercom.

"_Emmett, what are you up to?"_

"_How about I show you?"_

I heard a low growl coming from Edward's chest and I looked around to see the whole class staring at me and a few laughing.

"_Oh my God! You make me feel so dirty!"_

At this everyone broke out into laughter and Edward stoop up, pulling me along with him. I looked at the floor, knowing my cheeks were becoming a deep scarlet. As we rushed into the hallway, I heard Emmett again.

"_You smell so good. It's actually inviting, making me want to get closer to you."_

I turned to Edward to see his reaction: his eyes were narrow slits and he was muttering profanities. He then picked me up and darted faster to the principal's office.

As we burst into the office, I saw Emmett on the floor gasping from laughing so hard.

"_Oh my God, Emmett! What are you doing?"_

If possible, I felt myself blushing even harder.

"Emmett!" Edward growled as he reached out and crushed the machine that controlled the intercom. I immediately heard my voice stop being projected around the halls and only heard it from a tape player on the desk. Edward destroyed that next then leapt at Emmett.

"You set me up!" I screamed towards the wrestling boys on the floor.

Emmett was still laughing and it visibly was annoying Edward.

Edward growled loudly and punched Emmett sending him flying into the principal's desk.

As I stood there frozen in a state of shock and fear the door to the office slammed open.

"Miss Swan and the Cullen Boys! I would tell you to meet me in my office but it seems you have already destroyed it! What is the meaning of all this?" yelled our principal. He was almost as red as me in his anger.

"Well uh… um…" I stuttered.

Emmett laughed as he got up from the pile of wood that was once a desk.

"I'm sorry, Sir. They're innocent to an extent but this whole thing was my brilliant idea! Wasn't it awesome?!" He had such an achieved grin that the principal just stared at him in confusion.

"Well… uh… then I guess Miss Swan and Edward can go, but trust me, I will be phoning both of your parents tonight."

As Edward and I left, we heard Emmett yell "Don't worry about me guys! It was all worth it. That was the funniest thing I've done in a while."

When we walked to Edward's car, I could tell her was still upset.

"Are you ok Edward?" I asked softly.

"Hmm… that Emmett… I swear one day I'll give him what he deserves…"

I sighed then said, "Its ok, Edward. This will all blow over in a few days. At least he will be punished for publicly humiliating me for the hundredth time."

I watched as he paused in front of the car and pinched the bridge of his nose. When he looked back up at me, his golden topaz eyes had grown a few shades darker, more like sinister butterscotch rather then a sunny gold.

"_No_. Emmett always finds a way to get out of trouble but not this time. Just wait until he gets home and I get my revenge…"

* * *

**A/N: THE END!!**

**So... how was my 1st fan fic? always wanted 2 try but never did... REVIEW PLZ!!**

**Should I make a part 2? or leave it the way it is? REview and let me know if you liked or not**

**Love You All,**

**Tiz**

**...**

**Ed: y does Em always torture me? i just want to be happy with my Love, Bella**

**Em: come on! that was a classic! little kids' minds are so halarious! i knew they would screw you over**

**Bell: Can you please just go back 2 ur room Emmett? i think you have done enough damage for today, everyone now thinks im a slut**

**Em: you'll get over it... it was pretty nice licking you though**

**both Bella and Edward leave angry and disgusted**


End file.
